


Встреча с собой

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Twins, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Заходит как-то Данте в бар и видит: там сидит Данте. Ну, он и подошёл к ней познакомиться.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Dante (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 5





	Встреча с собой

Спустя неделю после возвращения из Ада, Данте решает наконец-то развеяться в любимом баре с тривиальным названием, которое мужчина даже не потрудился запомнить. Он ничем не отличался от любого другого подобного заведения, просто был ближайшим к агентству. К счастью, это место не пострадала после недавнего происшествия (или его так быстро привели в прежний вид).

Бар встретил его как всегда радушно: лёгкой танцевальной музыкой, запахом выпивки и симпатичными стриптизершами. Ах, да, это был стриптиз-бар. Но охотник всё равно пришёл сюда больше выпить, нежели поласкать взглядом юных тансовщиц.

Данте тут же поспешил к своему привычному месту за крайним стулом у барной стойки, но опешил, потому что она была занята… им? За этим стулом сидел человек с такой же прической, как у Данте, в таком же плаще, как у Данте, и сидел он в такой же позе, как предпочитал Данте, и пил он любимый коктейль Данте.

Это определённо странно.

Данте решил подобраться к своему двойнику и сел на соседний стул, чтобы его — ой, поправочка — её рассмотреть. Это была зрелая и очень привлекательная женщина, которая, сука, выглядела как сам Данте, разве что без щетины. У неё были те же глаза, губы, нос, руки и даже запах. Да что там запах — они даже одеты были в одинаковую одежду! Сбой в матрице?

Женщина заметила изучающий её взгляд, повернулась к наглецу и немного удивилась. Самое удивительное, как раз, что немного. Значит, что она знает чуть больше самого Данте.

— И что такая прекрасная дыра забыла в такой грязной женщине? — насмешливо спросил он, глядя в её красные из-за специфического освещения глаза.

На это она беззлобно усмехнулась и уверенно откинулась на спинку стула:

— Купи мне выпить, ковбой, и тогда я, так уж и быть, всё тебе расскажу, — она ему подмигнула.

— Джо, — подозвал бармена Данте, — повтори даме коктейль. И мне тот же.

И пока бармен смешивал один убойный алкоголь с другим ещё более убойным, Данте повернулся к ней и протянул руку:

— Данте.

Она, не скрывая весёлых чёртиков в глазах, пожала его руку.

— Данте.

Естественно. Кто бы сомневался.

— Можешь мне не верить, но я так и предполагал.

— Не может быть! — он едва сдержал смешок.

Принесли их выпивку, и Данте на самом деле начала свой рассказ. По её словам, они с сестрой ровно неделю назад выбрались из Ада, но, как оказалось, не в свой мир. Выяснили они это только в тот момент, когда пришли в офис, а там везде вещи Данте, но не её, а его мужские вещи. Потом они немного поискать информации и узнали о нём, легендарном охотнике Данте (мужчине), ну и сразу поняли, что попали не туда. Теперь Вергилия ищет способ вернуться в свой мир, а она просто болтается без дела — «не мешает» (произнесено последнее было именно таким голосом, каким Данте всегда пародировал брата).

Данте-мужчина даже не удивился такому стечению обстоятельств (возможно, разучился удивляться): ну, альтернативные версии его с братом немного заплутали — с кем не бывает. Можно было бы подумать, что это проделки очередного демона, решившего зачем-то создать двойника-женщину младшего сына Спарды и приказавшего ей сказать этот бред, но это слишком глупо даже для демона. При том у этой Данте он заметил неподдельных Эбони и Айвори, так что у него не было причин ей не верить.

А потом она сама начала его расспрашивать о подробностях этого мира, и у него тут же отпали все подозрения. О таком знал только он сам…

— А Неро у вас — мальчик? И тоже влюблён в… Кирие?

— Ага, живёт со своей невестой, оружейницей, какими-то сиротами, а теперь ещё и с отцом, — недовольно ответил он и сделал очень большой глоток.

— А наша Неро так и не поняла, что влюблена в Кирие, — нежно улыбнулась женщина и отвела взгляд. — Почему не остался?

Уточнять кто было не нужно — они понимали друг друга — себя — с полуслова.

— Я, представь себе, развёл срач в офисе, а он — благородный наш — не хочет появляться в таком гадюшнике. Сапожки ещё испачкает! — не выдержал Данте, а Данте похлопал его по плечу в знак поддержки.

— Чувствую, у меня будет тоже самое, — она сморщилась и залпом осушила свой стакан. — Что планируешь делать?

Не убираться — это всё прекрасно понимали.

— Ничего, — раздосадовано буркнул охотник. — Захочет — вернётся, не захочет… Ну, пускай с сыном живёт — там за ним присмотрят и чтобы от голода не сдох, и чтобы мир не попытался разрушить опять.

Данте говорил с нескрываемой тоской в голосе, потому что бессмысленно скрывать это от самого себя. И женщина его безумно понимала.

— Значит, ты сейчас тоже болтается без дела, — она облокотилась о столешницу и упёрлась щекой о кулак, с кошачьим прищуром поглядывая на… себя.

Мужчина, не долго думая, зеркально отобразил её позу и прошептал:

— Переспим? — вообще, даже спрашивать было не обязательно — они оба знали, что Данте согласна.

Однако женщина ещё немного медлила с ответом, поднеся к ненакрашенным губам (она вообще не пользовалась косметикой) указательный палец левой руки. Вроде как обдумывала. Или предвкушал.

— Только ты снизу, — неожиданно предложила она.

— Идёт, — не раздумывая, что именно это значит, ответил он. Они как-нибудь в процессе разберутся: кто, где, как и чем. И вряд ли она придумает что-то хуже, чем он сможет вообразить.

— Тогда вставай, — она сама поднялась со стула и стояла величественно огромной: намного выше самой высокой женщины здесь и даже, похоже, выше самого Данте. Данте всё нравилось.

— Я уже стою, — ответил он, даже не пошевелившись, — я всегда стою, когда рядом такие привлекательные дамы, — он похабно усмехнулся и поиграл бровями.

Он был совсем немного пьян — как раз в той степени, чтобы отвешивать себе же весьма сомнительные комплименты.

Она не разозлилась, (о, нет) — она усмехнулась ещё похабнее, одной рукой сжала ворот праща, а другую положила прямо ему на пах и, наклонившись, зашептал на ухо:

— Какой честный мальчик, — притворно-ласково похвалила она, — а теперь поднимай свой упругий зад, и попиздовали домой, — уже хрипло и грубо (со слегка ощутимой угрозой) прошептала. И сама подняла его со стула за ворот плаща — а он и не сопротивлялся — похлопал её по не менее упругой заднице и с довольной улыбкой пошел к выходу из бара (не заплатив, да).

Нет, на них не смотрели — таращились. Даже для такого развратного местечка, как стрип бар, было в дикость застать такие откровенные заигрывания… близнецов — а за кого ещё считать настолько похожих друг на друга людей? В одинаковой одежде. В общем, одни с отвращением сплюнули, а другие — заинтересовались и до последнего провожали взглядами странную парочку.

Шли они достаточно непринуждённо, даже не касаясь друг друга, он — чуть спереди, а она сразу на ним. Только очень быстро, едва не бегом. Они до агентства так и не дотерпели: мужчина прижал её к забору прямо перед входом в «Devil may cry», и они поцеловались. Ему приходилось стоять на носочках, что сравняться в росте с женщиной, но это только разжигало в нём интерес.

Языки сплетались, гладили нёба, щёки, губы и мешали вкус одного алкоголя со вкусом совершенно идентичного алкоголя.

Один уверенный рывок, и вот уже он вжал в забор и даже приподнят охотницей от асфальта на несколько сантиметров. Не долго думая (снова), он скрестил ноги у неё на талии, а руки — на шее. И закрыл глаза. Она подхватила сильными натренированными руками его за бёдра, а потом выше.

Отдаться кому-то так целиком и полностью было здорово, на самом деле.

Оба одновременно разломали поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть и позвать:

— Вергилий, — простонал Данте.

— Вергилия, — простонала Данте в ответ.

Они вздрогнули, переглянулись, одинаково виновато улыбнулись и встали нормально. С одной стороны, услышать чужое имя от партнёра в такой момент было, пожалуй, самой нежеланной и противной вещью. Но с другой, услышать от себя другое имя они и не ожидали.

Он провёл её последние пару метров — как будто она сама бы потерялась — и даже галантно открыл перед дамой дверь, впуская её в своё царство бардака. Её это лишь позабавило, и Данте, проходя мимо другого Данте, шлёпнула того по заду, в отместку. На отместку было непохоже.

Плащи были скинуты в холле, сапоги — на лестнице (там же женщине был поставлен засос, который, впрочем, исчез сразу же, как они забрались на второй этаж), в коридоре — ремни и перчатки. А уже в спальне — остальное.

Они делали всё так, как любили: грязно и горячо. Пылающие тела жались друг к другу в бездонной жажде внимания. Короткие неровные ногти оставляли багряные следы на не-близнеце. Острые зубы рвали плоть. Юркие языки слизывали солоноватый пот и… И для обоих это был идеальный секс с угадывающим каждое желание партнёром, только вот… Партнёр был всё равно не тот.

Данте в неге лежали обнаженные на своей кровати бок к боку, и оба, крепко зажмурившись, представляли рядом с собой кто брата, кто — сестру. Да, они выпили не много, но, похоже, в самый раз для сантиментов.

— Я люблю его, — с горечью признался себе охотник.

— И я люблю её, — с такой же горечью ответила она. — Мы оба больные.

— Это точно, — он прижал женщину к себе за плечо и поцеловал в макушку.

Она молча легла щекой ему на грудь и тяжело вздохнула. Если слишком много не думать, было приятно так лежать и чувствовать родственное тепло, вдыхая слишком похожий на тот самый запах всей грудью.

С низу послышался скрип двери, но они даже не пошевелились, ленясь. Украсть здесь всё равно нечего, а кроме воров сюда и заглядывать некому. И, даже если это кто-то другой, делать хоть что-то решительно не хотелось.

Впору было насторожиться, когда раздались слишком тихие шаги на лестнице. Но Данте лишь раздражённо открыли глаза, чтобы отыскать свои пистолеты на всякий случай.

Открылась дверь, и два недовольных взгляда ошпарили застуканных любовников, которые, впрочем, и не собирались обеляться.

— Данте, когда я просила тебя быть осторожней и незаметней, я как раз имела ввиду не спать с собой, — Вергилия была недовольна.

Местный Вергилий своё недовольство выразил в куда более краткой форме:

— Данте…

— А в чём проблема? Меня лично всё устраивает, — нагло сказал Данте.

— Меня тоже, — подхватила вторая Данте, развернувшись к вошедшим лицом и с вызовом на них посмотрев.

Вергилии, казалось, сейчас зашипят. Они переглянулись, понимая друг друга без слов, и женщина кинула в сестру её одежду:

— Собирайся, я нашла способ, как нам вернуться обратно.

— В Ад?

— В наш мир, дурёха.

— А-а, — протянула охотница, уже натягивая штаны, и Данте протянул понимающе протянул ей или её, или свою футболку (какая разница, если они одинаковые?). — О, спасибо, малыш, — она специально для зрителей поцеловала его в скулу.

— Обращайся, милая, — Данте отчётливо слышал скрип зубов.

Пока Данте одевалась, Вергилии, казалось, телепатически что-то там обсудили друг с другом, поэтому сразу же, как на даме оказались сапоги, схватили её под руки и потащили ко выходу.

— Ты был лучшим, сладкий, — игриво крикнула ему на прощанье она.

— Никогда тебя не забуду, ягодка моя, — ответил мужчина ей тем же, а потом, как только дверь закрылась, обессилено рухнул на постель.

Видеть, как перекосило лица старших от ревности — одно загляденье. Знать, что твои чувства хоть немного взаимны, — бесценно.

Когда Вергилий — уже единственный и неповторимый — вернулся в спальню, Данте так и не пошевелился, даже прикрыться сбитым одеялом не удосужился. Но теперь он не выглядел таким жизнерадостным и добродушным, как буквально две минуты назад. Он серьёзно спросил:

— А ты зачем пришёл? — не дождавшись мгновенного ответа, он пояснил. — Та Вергилия пришла за сестрой, чтобы вернуть их в свой мир. А ты?..

— Уже неважно, — немного погодя, ответил старший брат. — Прости, что отвлёк от веселья.

Вергилий хотел уже было уйти из комнаты, а потом и из агентства, но Данте неожиданно быстро оказался за его спиной и смог схватить его за руку.

— Ты просто ради шутки сюда из Фортуны ехал? — с вызовом он глядел близнеца в глаза.

— Я использовал Ямато.

— Чтобы?..

— Чтобы остаться жить с тобой. Но, вижу, буду тебе только мешать.

И Данте в порыве радости обнял его со спины:

— Ты дурак.

— От дурака слышу.


End file.
